So Called Prince Charming
by Miss Pavalova
Summary: "If you don't want to get hurt, I suggest you back away from my Hime-sama" The perverted man froze; probably in fear. Thank god Len has the ability to – Wait. Did he just call me his Hime-sama? ... So what does that make him? Prince Charming?


Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid in any way, shape or form.

A one-shot. An overly-fluff-filled one-shot. I... I don't even know. Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>So-Called Prince Charming<strong>

"So... Who's awesome idea was it to walk along a narrow, deserted alleyway in the middle of the night when most people would be wonderfully cuddled up in their blankets, dreaming about imaginary lovers and whatnot?" she asked, as if it were the easiest question to answer in the world. If we weren't in such a dangerous position, I would've socked her in the face myself, not bothering the consequences.

As the footsteps grew closer, the pair of us inched backwards until our backs had hit the graffiti-covered fence. My teeth gritted together as I thought of the best possible way for the both of us to get the hell out of there.

The footsteps stopped, and out of the corner of my eye, I could see a human figure. Definitely male; and probably drunk as well from all the staggering he was making. His deep chuckles echoed through the wind as he used the fence to stand up straight.

"Oh?" he murmured, his voice filled with sadistic amusement. "What are two pretty little girls doing here at night?" he staggered closer to us. "You girls do know that it's dangerous, right? You'll never know what kind of creepy, scary monsters might lurk in these corners."

He stopped once more, and this time, I knew exactly where he was. He leaned down, his bourbon-scented breath hitting my cheek. His grin mirrored that of a Cheshire cat's, delighted by what he had stumbled upon. I could hear Miku's shallow breathing next to me. She shouldn't be in a position like this. It was my stupid fault for thinking a short-cut would be the best way to get back home.

"You," he began, his words directed to Miku. "I'll have you as my treat later. Right now," he focused his attention back to me, his tongue poking out to lick his lips in a supposed enticing manner. "I wanna know what you taste like my dear."

Even through his 'suave' words, he was still a sick, perverted bastard to me.

He lowered his head down further so that his lips just brushed against my jaw. My right hand clenched into a fist, ready to sock this guy in the eye if he tried anything else. He pressed his lips once more, above where it was last and closer to my lips.

A sudden rush of air passed as a large, dropping noise came from a tree near us. The landing sound was... _graceful_. It wasn't just some animal then. The pervert looked to his right; the direction where the noises came from. Miku and I did the same.

It was another human figure, but this one differed in size and shape. The figure was lean, and shorter than the pervert. His footsteps were calm and slow as he walked towards us. As the figure grew clearer, I could see that he was wearing our school uniform; his hands tucked into his pants pockets. My eyes travelled upwards, trying to see who our saviour could be.

If the situation wasn't so serious, the girl beside me would've cracked up laughing. I would've probably just shouted at this guy to go and piss off. Though, at that moment, I couldn't think of anyone else who might've been better.

His blonde hair was still spiky as usual, but was left out instead of the usual tied style. The hair covered his eyes, so I couldn't see what he was feeling. Though, instead of the 'playboy' smirk plastered on his face, his mouth was curved into a scowl. When he lifted his head, his playful-aquamarine eyes were glaring at the assaulter with a fierce hatred.

His voice was threatening. "If you don't want to get hurt, I suggest you back away from my _Hime-sama_"

The perverted man froze; probably in fear. Thank god Len has the ability to –

Wait.

Did he just call me _his Hime-sama_?

So what does that make him? My so-called Prince Charming? That bastard is definitely going to be socked in the eye once this is all done.

I could hear Miku stifle a giggle beside me. Oh yeah. Giggling like a girl was the best thing to do when we were in such a predicament.

While I silently fumed, the pervy man stood up straight once again, turning slowly to face our 'hero'. There was a sick grin plastered on his face as he wiped his mouth with his wrist, wiping away the saliva that came from that disgusting kiss he gave me earlier.

"What're you gonna do shrimp?" the man teased, leaning down to match Len's height, which was only a few inches shorter. "Are you gonna save your girlfriend from me? Gonna be a knight in shining armour huh? Y'know it ain't rape if she lik –"

He didn't finish his sentence. Len had surged forward, his dominant hand clamped into a fist as he punched the bastard straight in the gut. The man recoiled from the force, before growling like a stray dog and running head-first to Len, with the intention of head-butting the boy.

Len took no time to waste. Just before the man would hit him, he bounded up and used the pervert as a vault to flip over. It somewhat reminded me of a game of leap-frog; only a really dangerous version.

The man was dumbfounded by the move, frozen in his spot as Len delivered the final blow. With one swift kick, he knocked the man off his feet, so the guy was only left in a groaning mass on the floor. Len swiped his hands together and grinned impishly at his work before turning to us.

Miku was gaping openly. My eyes were wide, wondering what the hell just happened. Once I regained my senses, I walked up to Len, closed my right hand into a fist and socked him straight in the eye; my promise from earlier fulfilled.

"Hey? What the hell was that for? I just saved you from the cruel fate of getting raped, and that's how you repay me?" he whined, sounding very much like a five-year old. As he covered his right eye from getting any more damage.

I grumbled. "I'm not a _Hime-sama_baka. And I'm definitely not yours either!"

Grabbing Miku's forearm, I began marching down the alley to get back to our homes. Len stood there, confused by my actions. Miku was struggling against my hold, wriggling her arm for me to loosen my grip. I didn't really care. I was too pissed to care.

I heard laughing from behind me as Len's voice projected its way to us. "You're just in denial Princess! You just can't handle being the fact that you were a damsel in distress saved by your dashing Prince Charming!"

Miku giggled once more, throwing teasing glances to me. I continued to march off, giving Len the finger as we got out of the alley and onto another street.

**..O..**

School. I usually didn't mind it, but today, for some odd reason, it sucked. A lot.

Did I mention that one of my shoes went missing? A.K.A. I had to walk around only in my socks, since I would look even stupider with only one shoe on.

Oh? I forgot? Well here's another thing I probably didn't mention.

I found a picture of my shoe, taped onto a noticeboard near the front gate. Also, it had a message under it saying:

_Cinderella's shoe found. If you are the owner, please come to class 1-A during lunch. Prince Charming is waiting for his damsel in distress._

Found _my ass_! More like stolen!

I fumed as I walked away from the noticeboard, which was getting overly crowded from that Shota's fan-club. They were probably gonna try to get that shoe to be theirs. Ha! Didn't they know that there was something special about that shoe? (Not that I'm actually gonna mention what's special about it...)

In conclusion; banana-freak's an asshole and his fan-club's mental. Like hell this 'Cinderella' of his is gonna show up anywhere near him during lunch!

**..O..**

I swear, someday, I will kill all my friends. Screw the implications of cold-blooded murder. They deserve it. That is a vow!

Those annoying little girls! They tricked me! I can't believe they tricked me! Gah! I shouldn't consider them friends at all from what they've done!

Guess where I found myself during that specific lunch time where half of my school was crowding.

I'll give three guesses.

Class 1-A? I guess we have a winner!

Oh! Believe me! I never, _ever_wanted to come. Yeah! Instead, my friends had to blindfold and gag me, lift me by my hands and feet, and _**drag**_ me all the way to the classroom. I bet I was the source of comedic relief for a bunch of people! I can't believe they were allowing it to happen. Even the God-damn teachers let it slide! I swear I even heard Sakine-sensei laugh at the situation! Those girls are _**so **_gonna get it.

It was highly embarrassing. I had to wait in a queue. There was a _queue_! My 'friends' were just giggling all the way. Miku can go screw herself for telling them about Len's 'Prince Charming' act from the night before. He was _far_ from Prince Charming anyways.

So mid-mind-rant, I heard a chuckle from in front of me. I looked up, then realised that I was at the front of the queue. My 'friends' had let me go and the idiot was leaning down on one knee in front of me, my shoe carefully placed upon... a pillow? That's when the thought struck me.

_Screw it._

Faster than you could say 'glass shoe', I bolted it out of there, not caring for all the screams that came from behind me. People gave me odd looks as I sprinted, but then again, why the hell would I care? I checked behind me, to see if anyone had given me the chase. Surprisingly, I only met the surprised faces of the students.

Well, guess I'm lucky then.

I took a second to catch my breath before entering the door of 1-C. The classroom was next-to-empty, which meant it was practically a sanctuary. I waved at Kaito (the only person left in there) and pointed over to where 1-A was, winking as I did so. It seemed he caught my drift, since he dropped all the books he was holding and sprinted out the door, on his way to greet Miku. Ha ha! Payback!

I grabbed an orange out of my bag before walking slowly to the door. It was when my hand was at the door handle that I realized it.

_Why the hell was it empty in here? And why the hell does it seem quiet out there?_

Taking a moment to calm my suspicions, I opened the door and met face-to-face with practically half the school.

And in the front was none other than...

"Aah! You're out! I was wondering when you'd come back to me!" he stated joyfully. I felt my right eye twitch. He calmly walked up to me and grabbed my hand, placing a light kiss on it. "I've missed you, my _Hime-sama_."

_Kyaaaaa_~

That was the sound that I heard from the many ditzy, shōjo loving freaks out there, probably thinking that this was something out of a drama. Airheads.

Len snapped his fingers, and out of the sea of people came Piko, holding the pillow with my carefully-placed shoe on top. Len took the shoe of its place and kneeled down to the same position as earlier. Cue more fangirly screams! It probably looked like he was about to propose to me! 'Insert girly sighs **here**!'

...Note the sarcasm.

"I believe this is yours my Princess," he said teasingly, lifting my right foot up to slip into the shoe. The act was almost... _intimate_. I flushed lightly at the thought, before shaking my head at my stupidity. It wasn't the time for me to suddenly change into one of those 'kyaa' girls.

Once he was done, Len stood up and winked at me. I bet a ton of girls would've killed to have the exact same thing done to them.

"I'll catch you later then _Hime-sama_," he said alluringly, showing a casual smirk before spinning on his heel and walking off, the mob following him eagerly.

I just stood there, dumbfounded at what happened. Gah! Couldn't the guy just leave me alone? I glanced at the orange in my hand and grinned. What a wonderful plan~

"Oi! Prince Charming!" I cried out, standing on my tip-toes and waving my hand in the air to catch his attention. He paused mid-step to stare at me, his dazzling grin showcased. Good. He wasn't that far away. It wouldn't be hard to do.

Giving him a wonderfully composed fake-smile, I closed my eyes and threw the orange in my hand.

The gasps and shrieks let me know that it hit the target.

I cracked open one eye to check out what happened. At the sight I smirked and turned around, laughing my head off as I walked away from the scene. Len's orange-covered expression of surprise was wonderful to see!

Of course I'd always get the last laugh!

Or so I thought.

**..O..**

Friday! Hopefully it would be better than the day before!

I was _probably_ pushing my luck...

The entire day was absolute heaven! The subjects were the best out of the entire week, my friends actually acted normal and I ate lunch in total peace. It was the perfect day!

Until we reached P.E.

It was someone's brilliant idea that we all play baseball; a sport that I hated to the core.

So we began play, with our team on the field. I stood off to the side where most people didn't hit it to, praying that nothing will come my way. It was probably a devil that heard my prayer.

It was the third batter that made me unlucky. Surprisingly, the batter was Miku. She smirked as the pitcher threw the ball, probably thinking that she could score a home-run. Suspiciously, her aim went a bit wonky and next thing I knew, the ball was soaring straight to my face without anyone stopping it.

Due to my horribly slow-reflexes, I didn't catch the ball, so as soon as it hit my head, I was out like a light.

**..O..**

_I was in a dream. That was _pretty_ obvious._

_Maybe it was the fact that I was wearing a yukata, or because I suddenly found myself sitting under a sakura tree on top of a hill. It was probably a scene that you'd stereotypically see in a Feudal Era picture, probably... _

_Anyways, the area was completely deserted, so I stood up and glanced around. There was some town below the hill, and people seemed to be enjoying in some type of festival. I looked up and realised that it was night time, with the stars twinkling above. Men from the town were shouting at each other to 'get things ready', and I guessed that there might be fireworks soon._

_My gut was saying that something was about to happen._

_I looked around to see a familiar figure leaning against the tree, his eyes turned skyward. His blonde bangs shaded his eyes, so I couldn't see the expression in them. I stared him down. He was wearing a male yukata, which didn't look half-bad – Wait. Forget I said that. His hair was tied up into its usual messy ponytail and his arms were calmly folded against his chest._

"_Hey Rin," he said, his tone cryptic. "Do you hate me?"_

"_I'm sorry. What?" I asked, hoping that he wasn't as idiotic as I originally thought. The fact that he called me _Rin_ surprised me a bit, and unnerved me as well._

_He tilted his head down so that his cerulean-eyes met mine. They seemed saddened, and I couldn't help but feel some sympathy for him. "I asked if you hate me. I know it sounds stupid, but I really need to hear it from you. I... I do all these _things _for you, and you always ignore them, or treat me like crap. So, I'm asking you if you hate me; a simple yes or no question."_

_I faltered. Len wasn't supposed to be serious like that. He wasn't meant to be mature like _that_. He wasn't..._

"_Len," I breathed out, "I – I don't know."_

_He smiled, though it never reached his eyes. "I'm guessing you're just saying that so you don't hurt my feelings. It's alright. I already knew that you hated me. I mean, I would've had to be blind to see it."_

_My eyes widened as I realized where the conversation might be going. "Wait. Len, wait!"_

_He closed his eyes and spun around, walking to the other side of the tree. "Sorry for bothering you all this time Rin. I just wanted to show my feelings for you _somehow_. Guess I was just stupid, huh?" he turned his head back round, all traces of happiness gone from his features. "Goodbye, _Hime-sama_."_

"_Len!" I cried, trying to chase after him, but his figure was slowly fading away. The fireworks began shooting through the sky, setting up a wonderful backdrop behind me. It seemed so out-of-place in the situation "Wait! Len! Just wait! Len! LEN!"_

**..O..**

"Len!" I cried out, shooting up into a sitting position faster than any person had done before. I looked around frantically, my eyes probably looking manic. The room was white, _sterile_. A curtain was half-drawn beside me, and the room was filled with all things medicinal.

'_I'm in the Nurse's Office,_' I thought, placing a hand against my head before slamming it back down on the pillow. I winced as a jolt of pain surged through my head before it subsided after a moment. '_I was hit by Miku's lousy hit during baseball. Then... _that _dream._'

Shouting came from the outside, which made me curious. After a few moments, the door slammed and in came _he_-_who_-_must_-_not_-_be_-_named_ himself. He seemed to look worse for wear, with his hair out of the ponytail and mussed up (which _really_ didn't look half-bad), his tie loose and his two top buttons undone. At seeing me awake, the frown on his face turned into a full-blown grin.

"Hime-sama!" he called out, taking my hand into both of his. His tone was concerned. "Are you alright? I heard you call my name - which was really surprising at first – and came as soon as I could."

I looked at my held hand and slipped it out of his. He looked at me imploringly. I huffed and crossed my arms. "You probably heard wrong baka! Now get out of my room, _now_! Also, stop calling me Hime-sama! I'm not some dumb-as-can-be damsel in distress that needs to be rescued! I need to go back to sleep now since my head is _killing _me! So as I said earlier, _get out_!"

Len stared at me for a moment, his expression unreadable. I sighed and closed my eyes, expecting him to be gone by the time I opened them. I heard a soft chuckle before...

Well – I definitely didn't expect something soft press against my lips then.

I resisted the _extremely _strong temptation to open my eyes, or kiss him back. Instead, a lay there, eyes closed, in a pathetic attempt to be asleep. The pressure on my lips lingered for a moment, before they were once again free.

Another chuckle came from him. "Damsel in distress? Of course I always knew you weren't one Rin," he murmured, his tone amused. I heard footsteps echo through the room and a door slam, then afterwards, silence.

I peeked one eye open, just to make sure he was gone. Once reassured, I sat up again, my hand finding its way to my lips. I couldn't suppress the little grin that came upon my lips soon after.

"Stupid so-called-Prince-Charming," I muttered, though my tone wasn't bitter, but affectionate. "Even if I'm not a damsel, you'll always have to make a fairytale ending."


End file.
